Kuroshitsuji-Angel and Demon
by Hirota Mizuki
Summary: The Queen has ordered the Phantomhive to give full hospitality to an unknown guest until giver further d that guest seemed to be a really pure lady who is just so innocent,and caught Sebastian's attention when an aura escapes from her.Who is she?And why was she such an important guest?And she even knows the Trancy's...Sebastian aracters might be OOC.


**Kuroshitsuji:Angel and Demon**

**[Okay I'm remaking my story since I realised it was a fail and I was still doing it without planning so this time I'm making it as good as possible.  
Excuse my bad grammar,I am not that good with language,even my native language(such an embarrassment).And to note:In this fanfic,Ciel doesn't lose his memory like in Kuroshitsuji II and the Phantomhives had already known about the Trancy's.  
So please review my story!]**

**Chapter 1:**

"I've been curious about something,"Ciel Phantomhive admitted."Why can't demons love?"

"It's not that we _can't_, just don't want to,"Sebastian explained."We simply don't see why we should."

"Sebastian,I remember we were supposed to have a guest coming over now,"Ciel suddenly recalled.

"Yes, seems like she is going to be late,"Sebastian nodded.  
Ciel scowled.

"No courtesy at all for those expecting them,"Ciel muttered.

"Do you suppose something had happened to her,Bocchan?"Sebastian asked.  
Ciel gave him a look.  
Sebastian bowed once again once he realised what his master wanted.

"I shall do as you say,Bocchan,"Sebastian said.  
Before he could leave,there was soft knocking on the door,but was loud enough for Sebastian and Ciel to hear.  
Then the knocking turned to scratching on the door.  
Suddenly,there was one loud the bang.

Then there was silence.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian."See to sure no one knows-"

_THUD!_

Sebastian bowed and rushed to the door.  
When he opened it,there was no one.  
Just the storm and the usual scenery.  
Suddenly something grabbed on his-No,it was _someone_.

A girl,probably in her early-twenties,lay in a pool of blood on the floor.  
Sebastian sighed."Seems like I have to clean up…"  
Sebastian's voice trailed off when he saw a seal on her neck that was supposed to be covered by the frill of her dress._Did she form a contract with another demon?_

Sebastian scooped the young lady in his arms and brought her in.  
After all,Ciel had told him to make sure no one sees her.  
He brought her to the guest room and after tending to her,he went out to clean off the pool of blood.

He went back to report to his master.  
Ciel looked up from the letter he had just received from Her Majesty,the Queen."Who was that?"

"A young noble lady who was badly wounded.I have tended to her wounds and brought her to the guest room,"Sebastian told him."She fits the description of the lady that the Queen had described."

"Early-twenties or younger,brown hair,golden eyes,pale skin,usually shy,"Ciel read part of the letter."She is an important person that we must take care of.  
Sebastian,go check on her when she wakes up.  
She'll probably have a scare.  
We don't want to have our special guest frightened,do we?"

"Right away,Bocchan,"Sebastian bowed.

* * *

Elisa Arcana's eyes snapped open.  
She gasped when she realised she was in a luxurious room.  
She struggled to sit up but then was held back by a gloved hand.  
She turned to the side to face a tall and slender man in a butler suit.  
She screamed.

"Who are you?!"she demanded.  
The man gave her a look.  
She raised an eyebrow."Don't give me that look!  
Tell tell me who you are and where am I."

"My apologies,Ojou-sama,"the man gently helped her sit up."I am Sebastian Michaelis,the butler of the Phantomhives."

"Phantomhive,huh?I wonder how I ended up here,"Elisa scratched her chin.  
She looked at Sebastian."Thanks for taking care of me,by the way."

"It is my master's wish for you to be taken of,"Sebastian simply told her.  
Elisa looked around.  
Sebastian blinked."Is something wrong,Ojou-sama?"

"Did you happen to see my kitten?It's a silky white one,"Elisa asked.  
Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You have a kitten?"he asked.  
Elisa sighed.

"Man,and I thought I could keep it.  
After all,I hung a pendant as a collar for it,"she spun to him when she heard a slight chuckle."What's so funny?!"

"My apologies,Ojou-sama,"Sebastian apologised."How coincidental,I happen to come across the exact same kitten two hours before you came."

"The exact time I lost it,"Elisa jumped out of bed and ran into his arms."Oh,show me!Where's the little kitten?Thank you so much for taking care of it!"

Sebastian was surprised by her sudden action.  
Suddenly she winced and fell onto her knees, but he caught her."Ojou-sama,you are still unable to get up.I shall bring the kitten to you."

Elisa smiled and then glanced away.  
Sebastian noticed a slight blush on her cheeks._She must be like the others._

It was usual for ladies to be fascinated by Sebastian at first sight.  
But this Elisa took quite a while to give a reaction…

"Hey,don't tell this to Ciel-kun,okay?"Elisa whispered.  
Sebastian looked at her._She wasn't blushing because of me…She's an interesting one._

"_Ciel-kun_?Do you happen to know of the young master,Ojou-sama?"Sebastian asked.  
Elisa blushed harder.

"I happen to follow him a few times,okay?"she admitted."But I'm not some hell of a stalker!"

Another smile crept on Sebastian's face.  
He was definitely intrigued by this young lady's unique personality.  
_She must_ be the special guest after all.  
But for what reason was she needed by the Queen?

* * *

"Eh,Sebastian-san,"Finnian,a young servant of the Phantomhive asked."Who is that beautiful lady?"

"She looks just like a doll!"exclaimed Maylene,the maid of the Phantomhive.  
Bard,the chef of the manor shook his head.

"She looks more like an angel to me,"he said in daze.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

_An angel?_he thought._  
_

"That is a special guest that the Queen had asked the Phantomhive to treat with fullest courtesy,"Sebastian glanced behind before leaving to serve the lady a cup of tea.

* * *

Sebastian came forward."Ojou-sama,you should not be going around much with that wound.I suggest you-"

His eyes widened when the lady pulled his arm.  
She smiled at him as she showed her hands which were bandaged but she seemed to be holding something with utmost care.  
He raised an eyebrow when he realised it was a young bird.

"It got caught in a tree branch,"the lady said."It's so small and vulnerable,but it can fly as far and as much as it wants.  
How I wish I could do the same."

When the lady reached out her arms,the bird sang a short tune to her before flying away.  
The lady smiled.

_The tune couldn't possibly be like a thank-you tune for her,right?_Sebastian wondered._But Ojou-sama seems to…Understand it._

The lady looked down in disappointment.  
He looked too.  
There was the little kitten the lady had been looking for before.  
The lady picked it up and held its paw.  
She moved the kitten's paw and made it looked as if it was waving at Sebastian.

"Oliver says thank you,"she said."And I thank you too,Sebastian."

This noble lady had really interested him in a way.  
She was all innocent and bubbly,but can be rough and rebellious too.  
She was the type to have a dark and impure past,but she herself was all pure.

_Like a bright rose among the wilted flowers of the same patch and had not been watered for a very long time._

He reached out to pat Oliver,but the kitten attempted to scratch him.  
The lady raised an eyebrow."Ojou-sama-"

"Elisa,"the lady interrupted."The name's Elisa.  
If you're so insistent on being formal,at least use my name."

"Yes,Elisa-sama,"Sebastian bowed.  
Elisa patted Oliver's nose with a finger.  
It seemed to snap out of its playful demeanor and turned its little head to Sebastian.  
Elisa held the kitten out to Sebastian.  
The kitten licked Sebastian's cheek and purred.

"Aww,it seems to like you,"Elisa giggled.  
Sebastian remained silent.  
Elisa cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.  
The demon butler felt a warmth feeling in his abdomen.  
He tried to focus on something behind the young lady but apparently Elisa was too…_Distracting._

"Can you bend down a little,Sebastian?"Elisa he did as he was told.  
He bent down to Elisa's face level.  
Elisa put a hand on his head and started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Eh…Your hair is so silky,Sebastian,"Elisa whispered.  
He felt the strange feeling in his abdomen when Elisa took a step back."Ah,I knew I saw something."

When he straightened up and straightened his clothings,Elisa held up a leaf.  
She grinned."I love to play tunes on leaves when I was young."

She held it close to her lips.  
She pouted."I don't know if I can still play a song on it though."

She put the leaf gently against her lips and closed her eyes as she started to hum on the leaf.  
It was a beautiful tune.

It was the tune of a girl walking out from the darkness,searching for her light.  
But while she still stirs in the darkness,she still dreams of her light that she wishes to meet one day.

Sebastian realised that Oliver was curling up and started to sleep on Elisa's shoulder.  
He noticed there were more butterflies around the bushes and birds on the tree branches.  
Sebastian remembered._That was the tune the bird sang before._

Sebastian noticed a warm glow emitting from around Elisa.  
He backed away.  
The glow is making him feel…  
Pain;and he didn't like it.

* * *

"What was that…?"Ciel muttered as he looked out of the window.  
He saw creatures,the butterflies;even Sebastian backing away.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the tune.A warm feeling enveloped his felt heart.  
He felt calmer,and peaceful.

Flashes of his past times when he was still young and happy in the manor.  
When he still had his family.  
Before everything was gone right before his eyes.

Ciel held the bridge of his nose and took in a shaky breath.  
He looked surprised.  
What's this warm glow that is emitting from this lady?

* * *

"Sebastian,am I supposed to stay here or can I go out into town?"Elisa paused.

"Do you wish to have a trip outside,Elisa-sama?"Sebastian asked.  
Elisa nodded.

Elisa on the other hand,was starting to feel that she should trust Sebastian.  
He might be like who she suspected but he couldn't possibly be the one._He's a nice man…He couldn't be a demon too,right?_

Sebastian was nice to her,although it was probably just because it was Ciel's order.  
But somehow she feels…Safe and secured around the butler.  
She simply couldn't mistrust him.

Suddenly,Elisa's vision blurred.  
She felt herself falling to the side but was caught by Sebastian.  
Her vision cleared.

"Elisa-sama,are you okay?"Sebastian asked,sounding concerned.  
Elisa looked up at him and turned 15 shades of red.  
Sebastian's nose was touching hers.  
He had his arm around her waist while his other hand was supporting hers.  
She moved away from him and clutched her hand on her racing heart.

"I-I'm fine,"Elisa stuttered."I-I was just a bit tired.I'll rest for a while."

"Yes,Elisa-sama,"Sebastian bowed.

* * *

"Sebastian,did you find anything peculiar about the lady?"Ciel asked.

"The song and the glow,"Ciel looked out of the window."The Queen must've known about all of this to give an order to protect her."

"I agree,"Sebastian said.  
"Also,I found something rather interesting in Elisa-sama's clothings…"Sebastian said as he put an object on the table.

"An invitation letter?"Ciel looked over.

"Not just any invitation letter.  
This one's addressed to us by the Trancy's,"Sebastian stated.  
Ciel looked up.

"What would the Trancy's want with us?And what would Elisa have to do with them?"Ciel asked.

"I will find that out as soon as possible,"Sebastian said.  
Before he left,Ciel called after him."Yes,Bocchan?"

"We will go to the Trancy's as what the invitation stated,"Ciel said."I want to find out what's really going on.  
Get Elisa prepared as well."

Sebastian put his hand on his heart and bowed."**Yes,My Lord**."

* * *

**[Yeah,I know my writing skills are still lame but this time I try to make it as good as possible.  
Sebastian's quite out of character here but I'll try to keep him in-still as much as I can.I'm still considered a beginner writer so I can't say that my fanfics would be as good as the others.  
But I promise I'll do my best!  
Hirota Mizuki here,peace out :)****]**


End file.
